Nickelodeon Schedule (July 17-19, 2009)
To celebrate 10 years of the day The Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash started (as well as 20 years SpongeBob became an official series), I will be posting the schedules of the days that marathon aired! Just like the Best Day Ever marathon, this marathon runs overnight and it spans three days instead of two. Friday, July 17 * 6:30AM Ni Hao Kai-Lan - "Kai-lan’s Campout" * 7:00AM Max & Ruby - "Ruby’s Merit Badge / Max’s Apple / Quiet, Max!" * 7:30AM Max & Ruby - "Max’s Fire Flies / Max & Ruby’s Fashion Show / Ruby’s Sing-a-long" * 8:00AM Go, Diego, Go! - "An Underwater Mystery" * 8:30AM Go, Diego, Go! - "Kicho’s Magic Flute" * 9:00AM Dora the Explorer - "Boots to the Rescue" * 9:30AM Dora the Explorer - "El Coquí" * 10:00AM Dora the Explorer - "The Pirate Play" * 11:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Big Pink Loser / Bubble Buddy" * 11:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy IV / Doing Time" * 12:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Whale of a Birthday / Karate Island" * 12:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Naughty Nautical Neighbors / Boating School" * 1:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar - "Paternal Egg-Stinct / Assault & Batteries" * 1:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar - "Tangled in the Web / Crown Fools" * 2:00PM iCarly * 2:30PM iCarly * 3:00PM iCarly * 3:30PM iCarly * 4:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar - "Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day!" * 4:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar - "Penguiner Takes All / Two Feet High and Rising" * 5:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Jellyfish Hunter / The Fry Cook Games" * 5:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple" * 6:00PM iCarly * 6:30PM iCarly * 7:00PM iCarly * 7:30PM iCarly - "iTwins" ~ The Ultimate SpongeBob SpongeBash Weekend ~ * 8:02PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" (NEW) * 8:18PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Help Wanted" * 8:31PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Sand Castles in the Sand / Shell Shocked" * 9:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pineapple Fever" * 9:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Single Cell Anniversary" * 9:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Squid's Visit" * 9:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Gullible Pants" * 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Best Frenemies / Born to Be Wild" * 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "New Leaf / Once Bitten" * 11:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pre-Hibernation Week / Life of Crime" * 11:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "No Free Rides / I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" * 12:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Something Smells / Bossy Boots" * 12:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Krusty Towers / Mrs. Puff, You're Fired" * 1:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Survival of the Idiots / Dumped" * 1:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Chimps Ahoy / Ghost Host" * 2:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Texas / Walking Small" * 2:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Lost Mattress / Krabs vs Plankton" * 3:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Jellyfishing / Plankton!" * 3:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Hall Monitor / Jellyfish Jam" * 4:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Sandy's Rocket / Squeaky Boots" * 4:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Ugh!" * 5:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Scaredy Pants / I Was a Teenage Gary" * 5:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Sponge Who Could Fly" Saturday, July 18 * 6:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Fools in April / Neptune's Spatula" * 6:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Shanghaied / Gary Takes A Bath" * 7:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Nature Pants / Opposite Day" * 7:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Mermaidman & Barnacleboy VI: The Motion Picture / Enemy In-Law" * 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Your Shoe's Untied / Squid's Day Off" * 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Dying For Pie / Imitation Krabs" * 9:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Penny Foolish / Nautical Novice" * 9:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" * 9:45AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Shuffleboarding" * 10:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Chum Caverns" (NEW) ~ Your Top 10 Episodes ~ * 10:15AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Suds" (#10) * 10:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Patty Hype" (#9) * 10:45AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Valentine’s Day" (#8) * 11:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Paper" (#7) * 11:15AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Help Wanted" (#6) * 11:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "SB-129" (#5) * 11:45AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Camping Episode" (#4) * 12:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Ripped Pants" (#3) * 12:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "F.U.N." (#2) * 12:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pizza Delivery" (#1) * 12:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Le Big Switch" * 1:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Breath of Fresh Squidward / To Love A Patty" * 1:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Giant Squidward / No Nose Knows" * 2:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Squidtastic Voyage / That's No Lady" * 2:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Not Normal / Gone" * 3:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pest of the West" * 3:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "A Life In A Day / Sun Bleached" * 4:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Patty Caper / Plankton's Regular" * 4:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "House Fancy / Krabby Road" * 5:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "20,000 Patties Under the Sea / The Battle of Bikini Bottom" * 5:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Spongicus / Suction Cup Symphony" * 6:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Splinter / Slide Whistle Stooges" * 6:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Porous Pockets / Choir Boys" * 7:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Slumber Party / Grooming Gary" * 7:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Chum Caverns" * 7:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Le Big Switch" * 8:00PM The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (MOVIE) * 9:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" * 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" ~ Your Top 10 Episodes ~ * 10:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Suds" (#10) * 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Patty Hype" (#9) * 10:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Valentine’s Day" (#8) * 11:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Paper" (#7) * 11:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Help Wanted" (#6) * 11:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "SB-129" (#5) * 11:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Camping Episode" (#4) * 12:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Ripped Pants" (#3) * 12:15AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "F.U.N." (#2) * 12:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pizza Delivery" (#1) * 12:45AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Le Big Switch" * 1:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Nasty Patty / Idiot Box" * 1:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" * 2:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" * 2:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Club SpongeBob / My Pretty Seahorse" * 3:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy / Pickles" * 3:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Chaperone / Employee of the Month" * 4:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy III / Squirrel Jokes" * 4:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Pet or Pests / Komputer Overload" * 5:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Christmas Who?" * 5:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Party Pooper Pants" Sunday, July 19 * 6:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Grandma's Kisses / Squidville" * 6:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Hooky / Mermaidman and Barnacleboy II" * 7:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Have You Seen This Snail?" * 7:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Procrastination / I'm With Stupid" * 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Original Fry Cook / Night Light" * 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Arrgh! / Rock Bottom" * 9:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Dear Vikings / Ditchin'" * 9:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Boating Buddies / The Krabby Kronicle" * 10:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "I Heart Dancing" (NEW) ~ Celebrities Favorite Episodes ~ * 10:15AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Sailor Mouth" (Chris Pine) * 10:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Roller Cowards" (Miranda Cosgrove) * 10:45AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Krusty Krushers" (George Lopez) * 11:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Ripped Pants" (Nathan Kress) * 11:15AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Krusty Krab Training Video" (Keke Palmer) * 11:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Band Geeks" (David Archuleta) * 11:45AM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Karate Island" (Jennette McCurdy) * 12:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Frankendoodle" (Tony Hawk) * 12:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Secret Box" (Victoria Justice) * 12:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "MuscleBob BuffPants" (Jerry Trainor) * 12:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Chum Caverns" * 1:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Krusty Sponge / Sing a Song of Patrick" * 1:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Bummer Vacation / Wigstruck" * 2:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Banned in Bikini Bottom / Stanley S. SquarePants" * 2:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Picture Day / Pat No Pay / Blackjack" * 3:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Dunces and Dragons" * 3:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Best Day Ever / The Gift of Gum" * 4:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Two Faces of Squidward / SpongeHenge" * 4:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Inmates of Summer / To Save a Squirrel" * 5:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "A Flea in Her Dome / The Donut of Shame / The Krusty Plate" * 5:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Blackened Sponge / Mermaidman vs SpongeBob" * 6:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Spy Buddies / Boat Smarts / Good Ol' Whatshisname" * 6:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Squid Wood / The Pink Purlonier" * 7:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Goo Goo Gas" (NEW) * 7:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "No Hat for Pat" (NEW) * 7:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Chum Bucket Supreme" (NEW) * 7:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" (NEW) * 8:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "I Heart Dancing" * 8:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Growth Spout" (NEW) * 8:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Tentacle Vision" (NEW) * 8:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "The Inside Job" (NEW) * 9:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Stuck in the Wringer" (NEW) * 9:15PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Overbooked" (NEW) * 9:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "Chum Caverns" * 9:45PM SpongeBob SquarePants - "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" Category:Daily schedules Category:Marathons